Tales of Damaras: Quest for the Artifact
Day 1 to 4. Entry 1 ”Its hot in the southern chain but nothing I can’t handle being yedrian born and all. The water is nice and clear. it seems very tropical. my party consists of mostly people I don’t know and apparently there are more waiting for us in Damaras. I hope this new armor will strike fear in our enemies and that I may please Iomedea during this journey. I haven’t been told much only that we are here to help bloodhunters with an artifact and save some people Hopefully we can succeed in both and also don’t run into a kraken along the way apparently these seas are infested with them” Day 5. Entry 2 ”We made it here but the boat ride was rough for me so I had to sit out on the mission. Everyone came back alive which is good. They told me they had to kill a whore house of succubus and free some of the missing children. There are still more we have to find. It was also quite comical watching Angel try and tell the children what to do and make them listen. Tomorrow I’m going to try and find more leads on the children and maybe help Sir Eliot out with his bloodhunter stuff if he needs.” Day 6. Entry 3 ”today I talked with the kids that the others found about where they might think the rest of them are and about what they know about the blood hunters in the area. They told me that what we found was only an 8th of them. They also said that the bloodhunters are the Law here and live over the wall. It’s said to be magical place over there. I tend to find out more about that place.” Day 7. Entry 4 ”Today was weird. Eliot left to the guild to do something’s and then came back quite quickly his veins are still black and he seemed annoyed. Me and carnino where worried about him so we went to find eclipse to go talk to him. I think that’s his girlfriend or something. Anyway before we could say anything Eliot came back and basically wanted to talk to eclipse in private which is what we were going to suggest in the first place. So me and Carnino we’re slightly annoyed at that and left them to be.” Day 8. Entry 5 ”I still have yet to go on a mission here. I’m starting to feel like I’m not pulling my weight for the team. I talked to Carnino and Brovil for a bit they informed me what’s going on which was nice of them. Apparently there are some Drow here that are apart of a spider trading company, not sure what that means. But they have lotrere and maybe others from our guild so were gonna go get them and also find some of the missing children. Carnino wanted me to go scouting with him which isn’t a good idea but I might do It anyway. We also need a boat for some reason. Eliot’s still kind of our leader but I don’t know where he’s gone off to so we’re all kinda confused. Hope we comes back soon and all this confusion can be cleared..” Day 9. Entry 6 ”some of the others have headed down into the under dark. It looks like we are splitting into two groups me and angel are the only ones left up here. We will go back to the guild to recruit more people to come back and stay on the surface of Damaras. Once we get more people we can try and make it past the wall and hopefully there is a bloodhunter from the guild that will come with us." Day 10. Entry 7 ”We have gained the trust of the bloodhunters and are now allowed to go beyond the wall into the greater city of Damaras. Angel and I were able to recruit Amator, Karra, her squire Gi, Percy and Colbie. With that we talked to a woman named Trouble. She explained what was over the wall and what we might be doing for the bloodhunters. We also found out that Mara was within the walls and asked if she wished to stay with us. It doesn’t look like she will come but I’m sure she has her reasons and hope she is safe. We also were able to establish a order hall in the Burning Phoenixes name. It’s the old spider trading company building its a nice location with dock access. We hired a couple of people for some jobs that needed filling to get the place up and running. We got a Secretary Julian Palker, Guards The Honn brothers, a shipwright Darrik Wyld And our spymaster Cadder Graves that we pay for information but doesn’t necessarily fully work for us. They all seem like good people and I hope will help grow the order hall. We also found out that Reaper, Milo, Sir Eliot and Brovil were captured by Drow in the Underdark. Carnino was able to escape and tell us. not sure what he’s going to do and I’m not sure if we are helping him get them back for continuing on our quest. I guess I’ll find out soon.” Day 11. Entry 8 ”Today we set out into proper Damaras again to look for the bloodhunter commander that hired us. We went to a few locations before being told he was at the bloodhunter school a few days in the jungle. We set out and along the way Encountered a man going the other way telling us there where vampires riding drakes that way and that we should follow him the safe way. We were about to until Colbie rushes to battle so we followed him. When fighting them we missed a bunch of times until one of us finally hit and found they were illusions. After that we made it to the gates of the school and it was night time so we could not go in. One of the guard thought I was his cousin because I sounded like him but I wasn’t. We camped out and in the morning we were let in. We found the commander and talked to him on what needed to be done. He said that they found the artifact and that it messed with bloodhunters and drove them made so they needed outside help. Lucky for Colbie Lycan bloodhunters had a strong resistance against the madness. He also told us once we go to deal with the artifact that we can’t come out until it is dealt with. I believe we can do it but if we do fail and you happen to find this journal and read it I ask you to complete what we started if it hasn’t been completed already.” Day 12. Entry 9 "Well we have survived for now but are pretty banged up. We entered the place where the artifact is but have yet to find it. We fought some dark dwarfs and a giant fish thing. It got control of gi and turned him on us. Hes quite a dangerous bird when we wants to be. Once we killed the fish the control wore off but something else was wrong both Gi, Amator and Angel got some sort of sickness from it. Luckily Amator knew what it was. They had to stay in water in order to be healed Amator had a spell to cure one person and he did it on Angel after that we couldn’t wait for him to rest so we continued. For our next fight we faced some undead warriors and a gargantuan wall of white slime. It was a very tough battle and when it hit people metal armor got damaged. When Amator fell and the slime moved over him to hit the rest of us it seemed to destroy all of his armor. Once we killed it Amator was unresponsive so we quickly went back to the water to heal those that needed it. Amator was dead but Angel had a diamond and knew a spell to revive him so he did so and it worked. There was a statue not far from us that I wanted to check out so once we were all ready to go we went over that way. But we being unlucky son a bitches it turned out to be a big gargoyle and it had other gargoyle minions which looks pretty cool in my opinion. Anyway we fought them and they weren’t as tough as the other fight but we still got damaged pretty good and managed to defeat them. We then rested again and managed to find the right path to hopefully the artifact" Day 13. Entry 10 ”I got to say I really thought we weren’t gonna make it like we were so very close to all dieing and possibly dooming the whole world. So we found the artifact room and entered. It was a large round room with many book cases and at the center were two individuals. We approached as they told us to halt and to turn back and that the artifact was under control and they didn’t need our assistance any more both of them looked like bloodhunters so it was convincing but I also remembered that the artifact drove bloodhunters mad so that why I didn’t believe them and the some of the other members of the party didn’t either so when we approached further the two individuals hair turned purple and grew in size... Yep you guessed it god damn heralds. They then both began casting spells. One was portals for either minions and the other was for something to do with the center of the room because it started to light up. The battle began and minions started popping out of the portals. The minions looked like big jaws full of teeth with arms and legs... ya they were ugly bastards. So as we battled one of the heralds used a blinding ability on us and it blinded me so for a while there I didn’t know what was happening but I kept moving to where I planed to go hoping I was going to the right spot. When the blindness ended I was next to Angel and one of the heralds so I attacked her. The minions were still coming and started to fill the room as time went on. We focused one of the heralds and then I finally managed to get the final hit in on her. I remember people telling me that heralds don’t die easy and that they can come back unless you count when they attacked the island and we had the blessing of the gods and were able to kill them so when I cut into her shoulder with my halberd I thought she would fade away and then come back but no she started bleeding and reverting into her regular form and before i knew it she was dead on the ground. Unlucky for us she wasn’t the one casting the portals the other one was and the center was still glowing and the minions were still coming filling up the place and we were surrounded and still had one more herald to go. Colbie managed to get over to her but the heralds had an ability that would paralyze people around them as they bursted with energy. The rest of us were fighting the minions and killing a few but there was to many of them and we were getting overwhelmed. Kara was somewhere in the back surrounded Amator and Gi were across from me surrounded and Me and Angel were surrounded so was Colbie he was fighting the herald and the minions. As I saw my party members fall the minions also took me down and at that moment as I fell I thought it to be the end. All I saw was darkness which felt like days but all of a sudden my eyes opened and all I could see was the behind of one of the demons. So I quickly rolled from underneath and when I stood up I saw that the herald was dead and that Colbie had got me back up. He then killed the one in front of me and i moves so we could stand back to back as the minions circled us. One by one together we fought them killing them and healing our selfs with potions as there numbers dwindled and we kept fighting we then heard a familiar sound, a bang as a projectile flew into one of the demons killing it. As Kara had gotten to her feet and still had some fight left in her. The three of us then continued fighting me and Colbie eventually cutting a way to Amator and Gi. Kara flew up and shoot down at the demons. We got Amator up but couldn’t get Gi because he was still effected by the sickness but seems to be stable. As we were facing the last few of them the center completed and a large portal opened sucking in all the dead minion and Amator saw Angels body get sucked in aswell. So we finished off the last of the demon minions and Amator rushed the portal and disappeared. Me, Colbie and Kara we’re confused but readied for what might come through. It took a bit but We then saw a flash of light, Amator and a now awake Angel came through with something on there trial but before it could get to us the portal closed. Angel had died in combat and got sucked through but Amator was able to return a favor and save him. That was it we did it. We were surprisingly successful even after all that. After the battle we found some items and a lot of gold we also found the artifact but Me and Colbie for some reason it made us feel weird and we weren’t able to hold it so Amator did. We then exited and went back to the bloodhunters and told them on what transpired they congratulated us on a job done and told us to take the artifact back to the island and also said that they will contact us in the near future. So with that we set out back to the enclave and that was an end to a great adventure.” Day 14. Entry 11 ”I wanted to say a special thanks to Kara, Amator, Angel, Gi and Colbie. We all did one hell of a job and I hope you are as proud of it as I. We fought tooth and nail and managed to come out on top we each had our known hero moments but as a whole we became more then that. I consider you all good friends and hope to continue adventuring with you and who knows maybe there will be a part 2” at the end there is a picture of the squad all standing together with the artifact. (work in progress) Category:Book